Question: $\dfrac{17}{100} + \dfrac{1}{10} = {?}$
Answer: The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{1}{10}$ as $\dfrac{10}{100}$ $\dfrac{17}{100} + \dfrac{10}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{27}{100}$